


Welcome Home

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: Speed (Korea Band), Woo Jiseok | ₩uNo, Woo Taewoon | ₩uNo (Solo)
Genre: Airplane, Airport Fuck, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Distance, FUCK, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Gen, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Long Distance Relationship, NSFW, Orgasm, Public Fuck, Public Sex, Raw - Freeform, Solo Artist, Woo Jiseok - Freeform, Woo Taewoon - Freeform, WuNo - Freeform, airport, airport bathroom sex, airport sex, bathroom fuck, cum, explicit - Freeform, kpop, mature - Freeform, speed - Freeform, ₩uNo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: Your boyfriend, Woo Jiseok, hadn't been home for so long because of promotions, and you were getting a bit antsy waiting for him...--Though you weren't half as antsy as he was.





	Welcome Home

Sometimes you found yourself sitting and wondering what exactly keeps planes in the air. Physics, right? Yes, but who decided to put physics to the test for the first time? Da Vinci, the Wright brothers? Sure, there was a science behind flight, but until that science was tested, it was basically mathematics and blind faith. That’s a lot like relationships. You must have faith in your partner and their commitment to you. Especially when they’ve been gone for two and a half months doing promotions for their career. You must have faith that they will come right back to you—and JiSeok always did.

It had rained recently, and the airport had that dried water smell that tended to fill areas of carpet after a light shower. Gentle mildew and the ever-present scent of nervous sweat. It seemed that everyone was wracked with emotion over seeing people get off of the planes. As patrons passed, you could smell the leather and cloth of their luggage, the whiff making you think of burying your face in Jiseok’s neck, inhaling his natural aroma. It was a gentle spice, coupled with the depth of his cologne and a hint of leather from the jacket he always wore on cooler days. You could have lived in that smell, you loved it so much.

As you stood in the waiting area, eyeing the plane he was on as it descended to the runway, you wondered if Jiseok missed you just as much as you had missed him. You had a handful of idle minutes as the plane landed, and the more time you waited, the more you fidgeted. You were so excited and nervous to see him after so long that you were sure you were going to make yourself sick before he made it off the plane and into the airport.

Inhaling hard, you would stand and turn to face the doors where the other passengers were coming from, their families outstretched arms bringing them into warm hugs and gentle loving pats. You smiled to the sight of it, the warmth that filled you while watching them enough to calm your stomach a bit. You knew Jiseok would be very pleased to see you. You knew ‘very pleased’ was also an understatement.

Head down, Jiseok found his way from the terminal to the waiting area, black snap-back on his head shielding his face from the crowd of travelers around him. When he heard the doors close behind him, signaling that he had fully entered the waiting area, he tipped his head up and immediately his deep set, severe eyes met yours. There was always something in them that struck you deep to your core, a dominance that made you want to bow to him as if he were your elder, or someone very respected. Damn your submissive gene.

“Hey, babe…” He smiled wickedly and brought his rolling suitcase to a halt in front of you, opening his arms, “…come here…” His tone seemed lower than the last time you had seen him, sexier and so masculine it made you shake deep between your thighs. Obeying him, you slipped into his arms and pressed close, your nose buried in his neck and eyes fluttering closed. He inhaled slowly, tightening his arms around you, holding you snug against himself. Jiseok kissed at the side of your face and breathed out, “…I’m so fucking happy you’re here. I missed you so damn much.”

“I missed you too…” You meant those words more than you’d ever be able to explain to him, but you hoped the love that radiated from you now was enough to cover it. He hugged you for what felt like forever, slipping a hand between the two of you and into your jacket, trailing fingers down to your belt and then under your shirt, touching warm skin with masculine fingers.

“Ji….” You whimpered, this having been the first time you’d been touched intimately since the last time you had seen him. You were so sensitive to him that your flesh immediately trembled with goosebumps, twitching under his fingers, “Ah, cold hands…” You exhaled, trying to keep your head on straight. His fingers dipped under your belt a bit, teasing you as he turned his head and kissed at your ear and just beneath it, hitting the sensitive nerves of your neck, making your face flush and lips peel open.

“Come on.” He said, grabbing the handle to his suitcase, pulling it along as he led you towards a long hallway, the opposite direction from where you parked the car. You tugged on his hand a bit and gestured back the way you had come.

“This is the wrong way. I parked on that side.”

“I know. We are not going to the car.”

“Then where are we going?”

He didn’t answer with anything more than a mischievous smirk, walking straight ahead. You were set to follow him all the way to the next terminal, but suddenly he was turning, pulling you at a sharp angle into a small tiled room, shutting the door behind you. Flipping the lights on illuminated the room in dim light, revealing the family bathroom for what it was. Clean and quaint, earth toned tile and white washed walls. The lock clicked and he turned his gaze on you, the heat and hunger in those eyes enough to shove you back against the wall without even touching you.

“The bathroom? I don’t have to pee.”

“Neither do I..”

“Then what—”

“Baby…” He said, his voice filled with intent and dominance as he stepped closer to you, his hands working at his belt, the sound of the leather and jingle of the buckle loud in the room, “…I’ve got to fucking have you. Right now.”

Your eyes widened and you looked as if those words were touching you more inappropriately than any hands ever had, “Here…in the bathroom, Ji, I don’t—”

“Shh…” He said, stepping closer to you, his pants dropping just as he pressed his hips against yours, forcing you against the silver bar railing secured to the wall next to the toiled, the metal cold on the small of your back, “Don’t say anything else…let me fuck you…I’ll make you cum so hard you forget where we are…”

You were breathless the moment those words left his lips, your hips pushing forward in a needy fashion. Fast work was made of your pants, which you kicked from one leg, causing them to pool at your other ankle, your underwear soon to follow. Hiking that leg up over his shoulder, he lifted you from the ground, your ass partially resting on that bar now, the thick head of his cock pressed to your core, throbbing hard against supple flesh. You tensed, ready for him, cheeks becoming rosy, “I love you, Ji.”

“I love you too, baby. With all of me.” He kissed you deeply, his lips overwhelming you as he pushed himself deep inside of your tight muscles, his girth pulsing against the strength of them, “Fuck…oh, fuck you feel good.” He groaned against your lips, “I fucking missed you.” His hand ran affectionately over your thigh that had been lifted, rounding it to grip hard as he shoved inch after inch of his thick cock into you, burying himself as deep as he could. His hips shook with pleasure and he kissed you again, breath lost between the two of you.

His thrusts were hard and fast, slamming you densely into the tile of the wall, your skin slapping against it, the sound filling the room with noise. At this point, you could care less if anyone were to hear you both, your moans gaining in volume the deeper he managed to hit against your sensitive nerves. Your opposite leg, toe pointed, barely managed to reach the ground, but it kept you stable enough to press your hips forward just a bit, arching them to meet his every thrust.

Head tipped back, you moaned out into the air of the room, your eyes shut tight to the pleasure and skin reddened from stimulation, “Oh, fuck, Ji…” You praised, your hands pressed to his front, one at his chest and the other gripping a shoulder, begging for stability, “…oh fuck me. Oh, harder.”

He may have smirked when he complied, pummeling himself into you, making you cry out loudly. You were so close to cumming that you could feel the pressure building up in your temples and the muscles of your neck. Your fingers bunched in his shirt and you tensed hard, “A-ah!” You came so hard you swore your heart was going to beat through your chest, “Fuck!” You shook against him, fluid spurting, soaking him, but he could care less, the contractions enough to pull his own orgasm from him, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“Ah, shit, you’re going to make me cum! Fuck, I’m gonna—ah!” He was barely able to warn you before he shoved his hips forward hard, forcing his cock so deep it hurt, but so good. The pulses stretched you wide as they pumped thick ropes of cum against your core, filling you full and then some. He kept you stable, working through his orgasm with hard breaths and shaking twitches.

When he was finally able to calm himself enough to speak, he just chuckled. He pet your thigh to soothe you through the orgasm, feeling you drip and tremble against him, “Welcome home.” You whispered, your lips chapped and throat dry, voice a bit ragged. He smiled wide, lifting his gaze to look you in the eyes.

“I couldn’t be happier to be here. Right here.” He breathed heavy, fully prepared to help you clean up and get you home just to fuck you raw all night long, “I belong inside of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Woo Jiseok, known as both Woo Taewoon, and by the stage name ₩uNo is Woo Jiho [Block B & Fanxy Child's Zico], and a former member of the boy band Speed. He is an amazing rapper, and a handsome, very talented man with a big heart. You should check out his music on Youtube. He's got heat.


End file.
